


Mystic Messenger One-shots

by purplechilli



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Memes, One Shot Collection, i dont actually know what im doing haha, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplechilli/pseuds/purplechilli
Summary: Basically what it says on the tin. Unrelated MM oneshotsChapter1: 707 x ReaderChapter2: 707, Chips, Yoosung, and you (It's all crack y'all)Chapter3: Pre-MM angst, Yoosung primarilyChapter4: Another cracky thing, but like, it's old bro (Jumin Trash)Sporadic Updates





	1. Ayyyyyyyyy

Seven sighed at his computer, pushing his glasses haphazardly into his hair and pushing the heels of his palms into his eyes. He stayed that way for a moment, unwilling to start his work again after the long sought after break. An entire day of hacking and hacking and hacking. His stomach growled unhappily, demanding something other than honey buddha chips and Ph D. Pepper.

He rested his forehead on the edge of his desk and stared at his stomach, annoyed by its request for sustenance. He ran his fingers over his torso, uncaring of the obvious sensation of taut skin over bone and looked up at his screen resolutely.

"Just a bit longer, okay? Just a while, so bear with it, God Seven!" He growled loudly to his stomach.

"...Seven?" you murmur from behind him. "...what are you doing?"

He heard a tired yawn from behind. He twisted himself in his swivel chair to face you. He eyed your tired eyes, your stressed body language, and your weary posture even as you stand in his apartment.

You rub the sleep away from your eyes slowly, walking closer to his chair.

"..is something wrong?"You ask.

Seven stood hastily from his chair, his strides considerably larger and faster than yours, crossing the room in mere seconds. He stopped in front of you and pulled you into a tight embrace.

"Hey princess, you should be sleeping. Did I wake you up?" He murmured softly into your ear.

"Mhmm."You nod your head slowly, your mind still in a haze of sleep.

You lay your head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly, your body relaxing into him.

Seven glared at the wall and tightened his hold on you, but kept it gentle as he guided you back to his bedroom.

"Come on, my princess, go back to sleep. Everything will be fine when you wake up tomorrow."

He felt your small hands against his chest push at him lightly and he let you go reluctantly, though he still kept his hands around your waist, his fingers holding your hip securely.

"Promise?" You whisper, looking up at him. As you focus your eyes on him, Seven felt his mouth go dry and he nodded, not trusting his throat to not crack on him. Swallowing, he opened his mouth to give you a verbal reply but was cut off by a pair of soft lips on his own.

His eyes widened and his body went lax like a puppet with its strings cut. He slowly closed his eyes, savouring the moment even in such an emergency. As you pull away, you grin at him and he couldn't help but grin back. Seven licked his lips and laughed.

"Is that my honey buddha chips I taste? Have you been stealing from my collection? (Y/N)!"

Your gaze turned sheepish and you blushed. "I was hungry! And you don't have proper food!"

Seven picked you up and lifted you over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and you started shouting indignantly.

"Put me down! Seven! Luciel! Saeyoung Choi!" You pound your fists on his back, your weak fists reminding him like iced water over his head about how defenceless you were even as he laughed merrily.

"No way, princess! Have you gotten heavier? Must be all that junk food!" Ignoring your offended squawks, he carried you into his bedroom.

He dropped you on the bed gently, the playful mood between you and him dissipated as you look up at him once more.

"Are you sure?" You push gently. "Is there anything I can do?"

Seven furrowed his brows sadly and gave you a gentle smile filled with sadness.

"Just go to sleep, my princess. I'll be with you in the morning, Sleep properly, or you'll have dark eye circles like Yoosung and get premature wrinkles."

You puff out your cheeks at him playfully, then smiled. You curled up on the bed and let him pull the blankets over you. He slid the blanket over you gently, like he was pulling it over a delicate glass flower rather than a person.

Before he could leave the bed, you grab his arm and he stopped by the bed, looking at you and smiling gently.

"You'll be here in the morning?"

He paused, his expression faltering for a fraction of a second before he smiled at you reassuringly.

"Yeah."


	2. Tickle Partayyyy

"As you have awakened me from my long slumber, I shall now grant you three wishes." Seven said in a robotic voice. "Terms and Conditions apply."

Your hand lifts slightly from where it was on his shoulder as you shook in laughter

"Hah-" -snort- "What was that?" You choke out between chuckles. Seven turned his head to the left to look up at you from the corner of his eye. He scrunched up his nose like a kitten, his vision blurry and his glasses folded up on the table. He yawned widely.

"What time is it?" He asked, smiling softly at you. You tensed at the expression, the tightness in your chest expanding and the pupae in your stomach hatching into butterflies flying incessantly. Faintly, you realised he was looking at you weirdly.

"(Y/N)? Are you okay? Need a drink?"

You shook your head mutely, your throat felt constricted.

"N-nothing, Seven! S-say, wanna go out today? I heard the supermarket was having a sale for Ph.D pepper-" You rambled, blushing hotly.

Seven shifts to sit up and you take some steps back, thinking he'd want to stand up. But he stayed in his seat, hunched over, and wheeled himself closer to you. He threw his arms around your waist and you squawked loudly.

"Seven!" You cried, blushing even redder. You're sure you looked like a tomato at this point. But Seven just pushed his head to your stomach and nuzzled it. You started to laugh, tickled by the sensation.

"Haha-ah, seven -waah- st- op- wait- no! stop- please!" You shrieked, but Seven continued relentlessly. He started blowing raspberries into your belly, renewing your forced laughter even as you struggled in his grip.

"Take my super attack! Tickletickletickle-"

"U-uwaaah!" You scream as you yank yourself away one last time, breathless and red-faced. You sink to your knees on the ground, tired, and glared at Seven's grinning face.

"I'll wipe that smirk off your face."

"How?" He pulled a packet of Honey Buddha chips out of nowhere and munched on them noisily.

"I know where your stash is."

Seven froze mid-chew.

"You wouldn't. You wouldn't dare."

"Would I?"

You stared at him for a few moments, the tension rising in the room. You pull yourself up from the ground, Seven looking at you warily. Then the doorbell rang.

When Seven turned to look at the door, you use your foot to boost yourself and start running to the kitchen.

"Wha- hEY WAIT! (Y/N)! DON'T YOU DARE!" Seven screamed from his chair. As he tried to get up quickly, his feet became tangled and he fell to the ground.

"YOOSUNG COME IN, STOP HER! HELP! MY CHILDREN, SHE'S GOING TO DESTROY MY CHILDREN!" Seven shrieked, crawling away from the chair.

"What? Huh???" You look behind and a confused Yoosung appea-

"OW!" You fell to the ground, hands going up to cradle your forehead. You look up to see the offending weapon that had hit you right on your pimple.

The wall. The immovable one. 

You shook your fist angrily at it and stumbled forward to your goal. The kitchen. 

You walked on, pressing forward to the cupboard, inching towards it. As you look behind again, you see Seven reaching out his hand from his position on the floor, an anguished look upon his face.

"No.. Don't do this, (Y/N).. Is.. Is wall we've been through for nothing?"

The pun was greater than the pain. 

Yoosung stared on in confusion from the doorway as your face became redder, the embarrassment making you scrunch up your face. Then you remembered The Pun.

You spin on your heel and fling open the cupboard, and then you saw it. The rows and rows of Honey Buddha chips. The rarest snack in existence. They were shining brightly, lit from behind by extra bright LED lights of all things. By this time, Yoosung has entered the kitchen as well and you turned, only to see his jaw open in shock. Your eyes meet and both of you nod at each other, understanding each other's pain. Yoosung's in having dealt with this for years. And yours, at having to stay here with Seven.

You both turn toward Seven, who looked at the both of you in unmuted horror, fear and tears in his eyes. "No..." He whined, pained. "Please, not that."

With the most disgusted look you could muster, you pulled a packet of chips off the shelf and walk towards Seven's prone form on the ground. Slowly, you tore the bottom open. Inch by inch.

Seven started to spasm.

You started patting him softly on the head.

"Shh," you whispered, "it's okay." You slowly tipped the packet over the dustbin Yoosung must have brought over whilst you were opening the packet. You both relished in the soft whimpers and moans of pain that came from Seven as he watched his Honey Buddha chips fall into the bin.

One. By. One.

 

The End

 

 

I was going to make this serious, then Seven happened.

Imagine the original chips he were munching on to be abandoned, hunched over and sad as it is forgotten by its sobbing owner

Comments please 0u0 <3


	3. Procrastination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-MM angst

Yoosung looked out at the river, aimlessly staring at the slow moving waters. Belatedly, he realised what he must look like. 

Blond hair, dark eye circles, aimless staring.

He sighed, resting his head on his arms. Yoosung heaved another sigh, straightening up and turning to lean his back on the railing. He slowly slid down to rest on the ground, uncaring of the trash littered around him, or the crunch of leaves beneath him. He looked up at the sky.

"Yoosung..." A tired voice rang out to his right. The sound of a cane echoed after his steps like a heartbeat. Yoosung didnt turn to look at him, preferring the warm orange hue of the evening sky to lifeless turquoise.

The steps came to a rest next to him, or that's what they sounded like. All of his senses were heightened right now. He could pick out every shade in the clouds, hear the rush of water below the bridge, the rustle of wind stirring the dried out leaves about. The cane could have been more than a metre away and he would still have heard it, clear as day.

His head felt clouded, in contrast to his body. He was unable to think, or even speak. His head and mouth felt filled with cotton. He let the weight of his head bring him to face the voice.

Turquoise eyes. With blue hair. Those colours combined with those admittedly stunning features turned heads in the street. He would know. She had been drawn to them as well. He felt a burst of red-hot anger in the back of his mind at the thought.

He had no right, absolutely no right to look like he cared after he got over her death so quickly.

Yoosung glared heatedly at the man and felt vindictive pleasure in the way he flinched and pulled his back his outstretched hand slightly, before holding it out resolutely in his face.

In a flurry of movement, Yoosung had stood up and grabbed the man by the collar, pulling him close to his face. The man's arms fell limply by his side. Yoosung growled through his grit teeth.

"How dare you! You leave and no one could contact you for months and you come back absolutely fine, like everything is alright now, like, like-" Yoosung heaved. His head hurt from his shouting, tears returning during his fit.

The man stayed still. In the corner of his eye, Yoosung spied a black figure making an move to come close, only to be held back by a figure dressed in pure white.

Jumin, his mind whispered. And Zen.

He stared into the man's eyes. Looking for an answer, desperately, registering every minute change in expression. His hands shook wildly, knuckles turning white. Yoosung let out a half-crazed shout, dropping the man and turning swiftly to slam him foot on the side of the bridge.

"Just go away. I don't want you here. I don't want to see your face. Or hear your voice."

The man stared down at his shoes. His arms plastered to his side.The black figure approached him with large steps.

"V, stand aside for a moment."

"But Jumin.." The man whispered. He looked between Yoosung and Jumin warily, taking in the angered expression on Jumin's face. "Don't hurt him. It's my fault."

"I make no promises."

V stepped back, allowing Jumin to take his place as he walked to Zen, whose handsome face was marred with worry.

Yoosung and Jumin were left out of earshot.

"I misjudged you, Yoosung."

Yoosung glared through his fringe at Jumin's emotionless face.

"You think you're the only one who was affected? Rika was our leader. There's no one in this group who was left unscathed. Or are you too blinded by you self-centred grief to see that."

Yoosung opened in his mouth to retort. 

"You-"

"I thought you were intelligent." Jumin loomed over him imposingly. He yanked on Yoosung's arm and pulled him harshly over to his car.

"Hey, what are you- Let me go-" Yoosung struggled fruitlessly in his grip.

Jumin threw Yoosung into his car roughly, slamming the door. He pulled himself down to the driver's window and ordered the chauffeur to "Drive around the city for as long as it takes for this idiot to return to his senses. Do not let him out. Contact Assistant Kang if you have to."

The car drove off silently, the driving calm and steady. Directly contrasting were the harsh hits on bulletproof glass windows and hoarse shouts of rage coming from the car interior. 

But even that, in the end, was lost in the distance.

 

 

I procrastinated for like 3 years on this. It was meant to be longer but I lost the feels for this so this is all I have

I also primarily write expository essays. For school. I do very little narrative writing in general, so reading comments on where to improve would be helpful. Thanks for reading (/)//w//(\\)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this really doesn't matter. It's really just what it was to me. I


	4. That One Meme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trash??? Lmao i should've crossposted this a year back considering i posted this chapter on wattpad over a year ago, but who still uses wattpad now lol
> 
> Have fun, I'll be off dying from school for another two years. Maybe I'll write more. Who knows.

"Do I have to?" Seven whispered in your ear seductively, his breath making you shiver.

"I mean, it's fine if you don't. I could do it." You turn back to face him. "It's not that hard, I could definitely do it. You probably can't anyway."

"Oho! Is that a challenge I hear?"

"What are you two whispering about." Jumin grumbled, disgruntled at the both of you for abandoning the rest of the RFA in your whispering.

Yoosung bounced up next to Jumin excitedly, smiling widely.

"Hey hey, since it's raining, do you wanna call a taxi instead?"

Jumin turned. "No, I want to try taking a bus. Assistant Kang always speaks about how traffic is and how she should get compensation for having to take public transport to work everyday... I want to see if it really is worth the sum she has stated."

"Eh? An amount that even you're hesitant to pay? How much is that?" Yoosung asked.

Jumin leaned to him and whispered lowly into his ear, and Yoosung paled rapidly.

"R-really? Why so much money? Public transport is supposed to be cheap, you know that, right?"

"Emotional compensation, or so I was told."

"That much for emotional compensation... Jaehee truly is ruthless.."

Seven snorted, "If it were me, I'd definitely ask for more. She's been your assistant for 2 years right? She'd need therapy for that. Therapy isn't cheap, y'know?"

He stroked your hair softly, his fingers lightly brushing over the tip of your ear.

"Besides, here she comes."

You all turn to look behind at the restaurant, seeing a frazzled Jaehee brisk walking towards you whilst Zen walked at a considerably slower pace, not unlike a model's catwalk. 

"Sorry we're late. Zen got recognised by the cashier who turned out to be a fan. How unprofessional. I'll keep that in mind the next time we arrange another meeting."

Jaehee grumbled, frowning.She paused and looked towards you.

"MC.. it's raining rather heavily, do you need us to call a cab for you?"

You shook your head. "It's rare that all of us have the time to go out together. I want to stay for a bit more."

Jaehee nodded. "Very well then." She paused, looking at the downpour. "But we'd probably be stuck here for a while."

The group heaved a sigh, the rain pouring louder as if to mock them.

Jaehee glanced at her phone, paling slightly. "Sir, you have a meeting at 3pm. We can't wait any longer."

Jumin looked out to the rain, "My shoes will get wet. I have to be presentable for a meeting. It's with father's close friends. I cannot look dishevelled and sloppy like a neet.

"Who're you calling a neet!""I have a job!" Yoosung and Seven protested, indignant.

"I never said who the neet was." Jumin smirked at them.

"Grrrrrr." Yoosung and Seven growled at Jumin, seemingly rearing for battle.

Beside them, you and Jaehee share commiserating looks, rolling your eyes at their antics

Zen looked towards the sky, unbothered by the group's squabbling. "Hey, the rain stopped."

The group paused, and Yoosung craned his neck to look past Jumin's shoulder.

"Oh yeah, it's true! Shall we go? I wanna go home to study for my exams lololol."

"Did you just say lol irl? What the h*ck?"

"I don't want to hear that from someone who says 'IRL' and censors 'heck'." Yoosung muttered deadpan at Zen.

"We cannot leave." Jumin ordered. Everyone turned to look at him, bewildered. Yoosung was first to break the silence. God bless Yoosung's inability to read the mood.

"Uh... why?"

Jumin pointed at the wet ground where a sizeable puddle had formed.

"My shoes will get wet."

The group nodded slowly, uncomprehending of the statement. Jumin sighed, though he did not roll his eyes, it was somehow implied.

"My meeting is with the Chairman's close friends. I do not currently have a replacement pair at hand, nor do I wish to have to return to my home to retrieve a pair."

"Oooohh..."

"MC," Seven turned towards you.

A piercing scream filled the air as he hoisted you off the ground, spinning you around.

"Now your shoes won't get wet if we do this!"

"No no no no no, put me down, Seven!"

"Nope!" He pouted.

"Be serious!"

"We are serious. I can carry MC over like this to the bus stop. You can still call your chauffeur, you know?"

"I refuse. In for a penny, in for a pound." Jumin stood resolute.

"Why are you so stubborn only in weird situations...." Yoosung sweatdropped.

You grasp Seven's shirt as he lets you down slowly, "Never do that again, please. It felt like my heart stopped for a moment there."

"Hey... What if... Someone carried Jumin over?" Yoosung tilted his head, considering the idea.

"Sure, but I'm not going to do it." Seven denied. "I'd rather hold the body of my princess than a man."

"Coward." Yoosung fired at him.

"Are you saying you want to carry a man then?" Seven smirked at him. "Abandoning your quest for a girlfriend, hmm?"

"Break it up, please. Time's getting wasted." You say to the both of them.

"He started it!" "His fault!" They protested at the same time.

"And I don't care." You turned to Jumin.

"I can carry you. I think Jaehee might actually quit if she has to carry you."

You sneak a glance at Jaehee and she clasps her hands in gratitude towards you. Her eyes screaming of the horrors she has had to face under Jumin's tyranny.

"You could not possibly."

"I can." You said defiantly.

You take a large step towards him and watch in amusement as Jumin takes a step back. He stares at you warily while you do the same. Slowly, you approached him not unlike how one would approach a scittish animal.

"Jumin~ Everything is going to be alright, I promise. I won't drop you. I haven't dropped anyone I've carried before in my life."

"That's not what Yoosung told me last night." Seven piped up from behind you, then flinching behind Yoosung as you level a glare at him.

"How about Zen? He works out, right? I'm sure he's much more capable of doing so. I would also be more reassured if it were him at the helm."

Zen let out an undignified squawk, not expecting to be pulled into the conversation.

"I can't! What if they think I'm gay? They already suspected you once, I don't want to go through that kind of scandal, especially with you!"

"Exactly! Such an act would only tarnish Zen's reputation as a celebrity, think of others for once, Sir! MC is already offering her help, it is only right to accept her offer, after all, we don't have time left and look! Now the app says the bus is coming soon, we really have to go now, Sir, no time to waste!" Jaehee shouted at Jumin all in one breath.

-Insert shitty drawing of Jumin covering his face being carried by mc over a puddle-

 

Finally managed to break that 1k barrier, huzzah!

Please review lol i need help and inspiration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to get Jumin's bad end, tbh, but I was too nice???? I didn't want my child??? To go through a mental breakdown??? And support unhealthy coping mechanisms?????? rip i wanted kinky end tho


End file.
